


Lost and Found

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Series: Short malec fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus is having his moment and Alec is ofc there doing what he can in his own way, decide for yourself haha enjoy, it's kind of soft and nice despite the situation, maybe a quiet vibe, maybe? look guys i'll probably never learn how to tag, that's a bold statement it might not be don't ask the author i just think it has a soft vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Magnus is feeling slightly lost but Alec's there for him





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway it turns out I really like writing and I forgot so I have...many more short things like this...I've created since the one I posted like two days ago...yeah I'm procrastinating studying for exams. I know it's probably ooc (feel free to let me know how bad though, trust me it's welcome), I appreciate any comments (ok maybe hold off writing a paragraph on how bad it is i cry easy but constructive criticism!! is good!!) and I edited this so if you see any mistakes it's all my bad (I suck at editing oops). Enjoy! Oh and let me know if you want any more short fics of malec like this posted (again,, i have several). I probably will but I'm still unsure.
> 
> This is based off me, a lot of the time when I feel alone (and I do regularly. I have friends I swear, I just don't have anyone to talk to a lot), I just really want to let everyone close to me know I love them so they don't feel like I do in that moment. Not sure if anyone else relates but! That's how this one started.

“I love you,” Magnus is standing staring at him, looking lost in the middle of the room. 

Alec looks up and searches Magnus’ face, “you know I love you as well. Is something wrong?”

“I just...I’m on bad terms with an old friend right now. I know it’s just one person out of the millions I’ve met but, it feels like a big gap right now. At first, I felt alone because of that but now, now I just want to let the people close to me know I love them. Does that make sense?”

Alec uncurls himself from his place on the couch and stands up to make his way over to his partner. “It makes sense, Magnus. Come here.” He catches Magnus’ hand and pulls him from his lost posture in the middle of the room to the couch, ungracefully dragging him down on top of him, “oof, bad idea.”

Magnus laughs, “I thought shadowhunters were graceful.”

“There’s a beauty in acting without grace.”

“Even in unpurposeful incidents?”

“Of course.”

“And you’re not just saying that to make yourself look better?”

“I would never.”

“Uh huh,” Magnus trails off into silence again. The route to finding your way back isn’t always an easy one.

Alec pulls him into a hug, “do you want to talk about your friend?”

“I could say a lot but I’m not sure it would really help.”

“What’s their name?”

This draws a smile, “that depends on who you ask.”

“Magnus Bane, are you implying that you’re not nosy enough to know someone’s real name?”

“It’s called respecting their wishes.”

Alec hums, “that’s a new one for you.”

There’s a shocked laugh from Magnus before he tries to pull away from Alec, “how dare you imply that I don’t know how to do that!” 

“I said it’d be nice if you did the dishes this morning.” Alec looks at the bench pointedly. “I also said it’d be nice if you could do the washing.” Alec leans his head back to look at a pile of dirty laundry.

“Fine. I know how to respect the important things.”

“Hygiene isn’t important to you? Gross, get away from me,” Alec wrinkles his nose theatrically. 

“That’s not what I meant!” But Magnus is laughing and Alec smiles fondly.

“Did you even brush your teeth?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

There’s a pause, “as great as that sounds, since you’re not saying whether you did or not, there is the alternative that I’ll find lumps of old food stuck to your teeth and, just personally, that’s not attractive.” 

“There’s not.”

“There are at least 28 hard lumps in your mouth.”

“My teeth aren’t food, Alexander.”

“Anything’s food if you bite hard enough.”

“I changed my mind, stay away from my mouth.” 

The atmosphere changing is almost tangible seconds after Magnus finishes laughing, his smile fades and he’s back to looking a bit distant. “Their name is Robin.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure, they’re just drifting away from me and I’m not sure what I’ve done. I really don’t know how to fix a problem without having the identity of it.” Magnus shifts so his head is on Alec’s shoulder and Alec tightens his grip around him, rubbing his thumb against him absently.

“Have you brought it up with them?”

“No, I just, I mean they have a right to move on from me if they want. I don’t want to put them on the spot.”

“Love, you’re dating me, I would think you’ve learned how important communication is by now.” Alec can feel Magnus smiling into his shoulder.

There’s a sigh, “I should. I will. I’m just,” unspoken words dissolve into the silence.

“Scared?” It’s a bit of a bold guess but he doesn’t think Magnus will take offence if he’s wrong.

“Yeah, scared. It’s a vulnerable situation, giving someone who knows you so well the chance to say they’ve grown tired of you after so many years.”

Alec thinks of Izzy and Jace and imagines that happening, he lets himself feel the emotions that come with that idea. He tries to intensify that feeling because Magnus has obviously had much more time than twenty years with this person. “I can’t say I understand the extent of the feeling but, I think it’s worse not knowing.”

Magnus hums in agreeance, “it probably is.” He seems to relax like he’s done with the conversation for now.

“Magnus?”

Magnus makes a questioning noise into his shoulder, he sounds tired suddenly.

“You know I won’t get sick of you, right?”

Magnus pulls back from his shoulder to look at him sadly, “you can’t know that for sure, Alec, we’ve barely spent any time together in relation to the length of a lifetime.” 

Alec thinks this over, he wants to mutter his disagreement but, Magnus is right, of course, and he knows Magnus recognises that acknowledgement in his eyes. But, well, he’s far too in love with him to ever give up, “I’ve had my Magnus sickness vaccinations, I’ve been told they have a 100% success rate. Unless I was lied to, I won't catch that sickness.”

Magnus seems to accept this with a snort he muffles up because, 'the Magnus Bane does not snort, Alexander.' “Dork.”


End file.
